


Fragments

by devinokaze



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devinokaze/pseuds/devinokaze
Summary: Growing up in orphanage, Kagome Higurashi had never experienced any kinds of love in her life. She was fine. She accepted her fate and moved on with her life. When she became a victim of a hit-and-run and was saved by a certain family, would they help her experienced many kinds of love?
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Kagura/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Fragments

**Author's Note:**

> My first Inuyasha story. I hope you like it.

**FRAGMENTS**

****

**Chapter 1: Proem**

Kagome Higurashi walked along the hallway with a bunch of papers in her arms. Her bag almost fell off her shoulder with the way she avoided people as she walked as fast as she could. From distance, she heard the familiar _click-click_. Her eyes widened and she walked faster like mad. She managed to jump onto the nearest chair as Mrs. DeFlourite walked into the classroom. Mrs. DeFlourite was a British-French woman who decided to stay in Japan and married a native after she finished her research years ago. Her full name was Fai DeFlourite-Suwa but the students and other staff just called her Mrs. DeFlourite because it was easier to remember among many Professors the university had.

“Nice save, Higurashi-san.” She chuckled as she noticed the black-haired girl. Kagome gave her a sweet smile as she tried to control her heartbeat. She immediately pulled out her textbook and wait for her favourite teacher to begin the class. As Mrs. DeFlourite’s warm voice began to explain the material for that day, Kagome relaxed her shoulders and played with her pen. Her eyes scanned the ‘ _Literary Linguistics’_ material carefully before diligently writing them down on her books.

“Higurashi-san.” Kagome looked up and saw her English Literature Professor walked to her. The class had ended five minutes ago, but Kagome didn’t move. She was waiting for this. Her eyes were on the papers she recognized as hers in the Professor’s hands. Kagome stood up and bowed a little, earning a small smile on the Professor’s face.

“I really love your story.” She began. Her short blonde hair was hit by the afternoon sunlight, making her look like an angel. Well, she was Kagome’s angle as well as favourite professor.

“I do advise you to change your genre. Well, maybe it’s not 100% but would you mind mixing different kinds of genres in your story?” The British-French woman said, leaning her hip and Kagome’s desk. Kagome bit her bottom lips.

“You know, Higurashi-san. You are my favourite student. You are a good writer and your short stories section is among the most popular sections in the magazine. However, your stories are always about angst, tragedy, and sadness. You know, one or two stories about romance, humor, family or friendship will not hurt.” Professor DeFlourite said with a gentle smile. Kagome sucked a deep breath.

“I’m sorry, Professor. I did try writing more than those… awful genres, but I just don’t have any inspiration.” Kagome said with a half apologetic smile. Mrs. DeFlourite hummed and tapped her chin with her index finger.

“I’m hungry. Let’s talk about it at the nearest café. I feel like we have many things to talk about.” Kagome smiled as she was dragged. Along the way, many students greeted them, well, they actually greeted Mrs. DeFlourite. The tall woman waved and greeted them back cheerfully while the younger one just smiled politely.

The pair walked into the Shikon Café and the older woman immediately headed toward the corner table near the window. Kagome followed her silently as she looked around. There were many people in it since it was Friday. A scent of coffee and sweet chocolate filled the air as many cups of them were being transferred by the waiters to the tables. Loud laughter, giggles, and even arguments could be heard among the buzz of noise. Kagome smiled. She had known this café since she entered Shikon University but this was the first time she actually visited this place. This place was too expensive for her. She guessed she had to sacrifice her dinner tonight.

“Order whatever you want, Higurashi-san. It’s my treat.” Mrs. DeFlourite said cheerfully.

“Thank you, Mrs. DeFlourite.” Kagome said, bowing deeply. The blonde-haired woman laughed and took out her mobile phone. Kagome felt relief in her chest, feeling thankful for her teacher’s generosity.

“Here are your orders.” Kagome said thank you to the waiter and began to drink her hot chocolate. _‘Oh this is so delicious’_ She thought. Maybe she could save some money to buy this hot chocolate once a month.

“Okay, now let’s continue our conversation, Higurashi-san.” Mrs. DeFlourite said.

“Ah, just call me Kagome, Mrs. DeFlourite.” Kagome said, bowing her head a bit. Her mind was trying to find some excuses in case she was chewed by her Professor. She was not the owner of the magazine she sent her stories, but her best friend, Tomoyo was. She was kind of her supervisor since she found out Kagome worked part-time as a writer on the **Reservoir Magz** her best friend owned. She said Kagome had talent but needed improvement.

“Oh, then just call me Fai.” Mrs. Fai said, smiling. Kagome nodded.

“So first of all, I don’t like your comment about angst, tragedy, and sadness as what did you say earlier? Awful genres? There is no such thing, okay. All genres are good genres. What makes one piece of literature different from others is whether they are well written or not.” Mrs. Fai said seriously.

“I’m sorry.”

“You should be. Now, I don’t forbid you to write those genres, what I want from you is that you should expand your writing. Try another genre to challenge yourself, Kagome-chan.” Mrs. Fai said seriously.

“But what if I fail, Fai-san? I don’t want to lose my readers. I can get fired.” Kagome asked, her eyes widened with worry. Mrs. Fai laughed and waved her hand carelessly.

“You won’t get fired, Kagome-chan. Trust me. You are right. You maybe fail. But you are also wrong. You maybe succeed.” Fai-san said seriously before she continued.

“Kagome-chan, you have talent in writing fiction and I don’t have any doubt that if you pursue this career path as a novelist, you will be a successful novelist. However, to be successful in fiction field requires not only able to write one genre.” Mrs. Fai sipped her coffee. Kagome frowned.

“But Mrs. Fai, you said that a key to be a good fiction writer is to write what we are passionate about.” Kagome protested. Mrs. Fai nodded, clearly agreeing with her statement.

“True, but you also need to find your strongest genre to write.” Mrs. Fai said, “And how do you know your strongest genre if you never write other genres?”

“Sir Conan Doyle only wrote Sherlock Holmes which is a thriller story. Jane Austin only wrote romance stories. JK Rowling only wrote fantasy stories that revolved in Harry Potter Universe. JRR Tolkiens only wrote fantasy which revolved around Lord of The Ring universe. Why can’t I only write tragedy stories?” Kagome argued hotly.

“Wrong. It seems you need to expand your reading, Kagome-chan. Sir Conan Doyle also wrote The Lost World, a science-fiction story. Jane Austin’s first novel is called Northanger Abbey which is a satire. JK Rowling wrote The Casual Vacancy, a dark comedy story, and The Cuckoo’s Calling, a Detective Story. JRR Tolkiens wrote many novels other than Lord of The Rings. Sure, in the end, they focused on their most famous works or genre, but why can’t you?” Kagome fell silent as she looked directly into her Professor’s eyes.

“Because they have found their strongest genre to write which becomes their strength. You haven’t.” Fai said simply. “And one thing you forget, in those novels there are many kinds of genre. They are just not the main one. They have romance, family, and friendship altogether in them. Yours? The latest story you sent to the magazine was a 2560 word of a small child who lost her family in a house fire and she was sent to an orphanage. She accepted her life and move on. You managed to create a logical and accepted explanation in the plot without degrading the character’s choice because you use a logical approach. But for me and the readers, there is no enough development in that. I don’t forbid you to write a tragedy but mix it with other elements, Kagome-chan. Tragedy-Romance, Tragedy-Friendship, Tragedy-Family.”

“My last story is about Tragedy-Family.” Kagome huffed. Fai chuckled. _My my what a stubborn girl…_

“Yes, but not enough in the family part.”

“I’m sorry, Mrs. Fai, but to me, it sounds like you are just nit-picking my work so that I write other genres.” Kagome said, a little bit of disappointment in her voice. Was she not good enough? She had poured her heart and soul into her stories. She was willing to dig into her past life and repressed the worst memory in her life to writing her last story. The one Mrs. Fai said it was not good enough. To her displeasure, Mrs. Fai chuckled.

“Maybe I am picking a hole in your coat. But listen, Kagome-chan.” Mrs. Fai held her hands.

“I do this because I know you have more talent than what you have shown. You are more than this. So, I beg you to please, please, expand your writing.” Mrs. Fai said with obvious hope in her blue eyes. Kagome suddenly felt warm in her heart. She wanted to grant her request, but there was one thing she wasn’t sure.

“I advise you to write about love, Kagome-chan. Romance-love, friendship-love, family-love, it’s the most popular now. I am sure your readers will be happy.” Mrs. Fai said before her attention moved to someone outside the window. Kagome turned around and bowed her head when she saw Mrs. Fai’s husband standing there, looking at them with his sharp red eyes. Mrs. Fai took her bag and took out a pen and a piece of paper.

“I mean what I said earlier, Kagome-chan. I have big hope for you.” She said, writing something on the paper and gave it to the young woman.

_Sango Taijiya, 998-7765_

“I’m sure you recognize the name. Call her and tell her that I want you two to be best friends forever.” Mrs. Fai said before calling a waiter and paying for their drinks. Kagome watched as the woman waved at her and walked out of the café before looking down at the number.

Sango Taijiya was one of the part-time writers in the **Reservoir Magz** like her. Her stories were varied from romance, humor, and friendship which earned her the title of the most popular writer in the magazine. She had seen the girl many times during her visit to the Reservoir Magz building. From what she heard, Sango was a nice girl and befriend almost everyone in the entertainment section but didn’t really close to anyone in the building. Kagome sighed. She knew why Mrs. Fai wanted her to befriend the girl.

_Love, huh?_

Kagome walked out of the café without any enthusiasm. She looked up at the sky and noticed that it was dark. It seemed that her conversation with Mrs. Fai took most of her afternoon. She put Sango’s number into her bag and started headed to the street where her small apartment was. As she walked by, she observed the people around her. One family of father, son, and mother were walking toward her. The son was walking between his parent and holding both her parents’ hands. After a few steps, the parents would lift the boy off the road, earning a sweet giggle from him. The parents laughed and continued lifting their son as they passed Kagome.

_Family love_

Kagome diverted her attention to the next people. A man and a woman were standing in the middle of a road. The man was kneeling on the ground and sang loudly. A love song if Kagome was not mistaken. Kagome laughed as the man’s horrible voice reached her ears. However, the woman was blushing and giggling at the same time. Kagome smiled when the crowd cheered and clapped.

_Romantic love_

Kagome continued her observation as she walked. Now, her eyes focused on four girls who were gathering in front of a cinema. A timid girl was standing at the back and looking around unsurely. Her hand gripped her small wallet tightly when her friends were ordering popcorns, drinks, and tickets. Kagome slowed her walk as she waited. A few seconds later, the girls turned around and they shoved a ticket, popcorn, and drinks into the girl’s hand. One of the girls took her wallet and put it into the timid girl’s back while saying something. The timid girl’s eyes widened and she smiled brightly. Kagome could see her eyes were moist with tears.

_Friendship love_

Kagome continued walking. Her mind was on the scenes she had observed earlier. Maybe she could create a story based on what she had seen. Maybe she could write about a lonely girl who finally found her friends, then fell in love with the man she loved, in the end, live happily with a son. That sounded nice. The problem though, how could she describe those in her story? She could create a conflict but she couldn’t create the atmosphere. She didn’t have the luxury to feel and experience those kinds of love. Kagome groaned. Damn, this love stuff drove her crazy

Kagome stopped at the familiar street. She bit her lips as she stared at the empty dark street. The chilling wind made her tightened her jacket around her small frame. An uneasy feeling crept into his heart. She had passed this street many times but this uneasy feeling always haunted her. She took a deep breath before slowly continued her journey home.

Her feet, however, stopped when she saw two small figures sat together in the middle of the park. She frowned. _What are two kids doing this late? Shouldn’t they, I don’t know, have dinner with their parents now?_

Cautiously, she walked to the kids. They were a boy around twelve years old and a girl about ten years old. Both had black hair and sweet brown eyes. _Sibling?_ When the boy moved in front of the girl and the girl gripped his shirt, Kagome smiled. She knew this kind of love. Her early life in the orphanage gave this kind of feeling. Not strong, she thought, but enough for her to know.

“Hi.” She smiled as she looked at them. The boy’s eyes were alert.

“My name is Kagome. I live a few blocks from here. What are you two doing here?” She asked kindly. The girl peeked from the bigger body in front of her. She looked at her for a moment, as if trying to read her mind before smiling brightly. Kagome was taken aback by it.

“Hi, Kagome-neechan. We lost.” She answered sweetly.

“Lost?” The boy nodded.

“We studied together at our friends’ house after school. We insisted to take a bus home, but we fell asleep. And…” The boy paused and Kagome understood the situation without any further explanation.

“Don’t worry. I have called my brother and he is heading this way. He knows where we are.” The girl said, showing her small phone. Kagome let out a relieved sigh.

“Well, what about I stay with you until your brother arrives?” The kids looked at each other before the boy nodded. Kagome looked around trying to remember a bench she always saw when she went home. She walked away a little bit.

“Guys, let’s wait for your brother there.” She said, pointing at a bench while walking back. She saw the kids’ eyes widened and her vision was blinded by a bright light. The next thing she knew was her body flying down the road. She hit the ground with a thud and pain spread through her body.

“KAGOME-NEECHAN!!” That was the last thing she heard before her vision went black.


End file.
